


Reunion

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Retribution, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Jesse avoids Gabriel for as long as possible after a single disastrous mission.





	Reunion

Jesse hadn’t showered or slept since the last mission where Gabriel managed to expose Blackwatch and endanger all of McCree’s closest friends in one fell swoop. He also hadn’t spoken to Gabriel in the two days since they had returned, avoiding him resolutely. Jesse figured he would have continued down that path of ignoring his problems, namely Commander Reyes, if Genji hadn’t pushed him to it. Which was how he ended up at Gabriel’s room, pride still aching from where Genji had sufficiently screamed at him.

He gritted his teeth, hating every moment it took for him to raise his hand and knock on Gabe’s door. There was a moment where he thought Gabriel was going to ignore him and his unique knocking pattern, that he would be able to triumphantly return to Genji as the man in the right. “Come in.” His scowl deepened when he realized that wouldn’t be the case.

If Jesse thought he was fucked up, he couldn’t hold a candle to Gabriel’s pain. His room was in shambles, dirty plates and piles of clothes everywhere. He hadn’t been taking his meals with the rest of the crew, and now Jesse now wondered if he had left his room at all in the past two days. When he looked to Gabe sitting behind his desk, Jesse was stunned by how haggard his boss looked. His eyes were hollow and unfocused, face looking gaunt. He hadn’t shaved, goatee unkempt and a scruff coming in on his cheeks.

Jesse didn’t let his pity dampen his anger. “Genji forced me to come and talk to you.” Gabriel didn’t look surprised, dropping his holopad to his desk and staring blankly at Jesse. “I don’t have shit to say to you. If you wanna talk, do it. Then maybe I’ll get the tin man off my back.” Anger made his speech faster, flinging misplaced insults, and Jesse hated the look on Gabe’s face as he recognized it. 

They fell into silence for a moment, Jesse suddenly aware that he hadn’t even changed his clothes since the disastrous mission. “I’m…” Gabe sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, Jesse. I fucked up.” Out of all the words Jesse expected to come from Gabriel’s mouth, those weren’t even fathomable. “Revenge… drives me. Harder than it should.” The words stopped and started from Gabriel’s mouth, like it hurt him to admit one of his weaknesses. 

“I shouldn’t have put you in danger. I shouldn’t have done it.” Gabriel looked away from Jesse unable to hold his intense eyes as the young man stepped closer to him. “All I could think about were the what ifs. Who would die if Antonio lived? What if… what if it was you caught in the crossfire next time?” Jesse rounded Gabriel’s desk, sitting on the edge of it as Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. “And I know you don’t need me to protect you, but damn sometimes I just need to-”

Jesse grabbed the back of his neck and nearly pulled Gabriel out of his chair in his rush to seal their lips together. It was messy and uncoordinated as they stumbled around the desk to Gabriel’s bed, lips sliding and teeth biting as they tried to shove their clothes off. By the time they hit the mattress, Jesse’s pants were tangled around his ankles and his hat knocked off, cradling Gabe’s face in his hands. 

“I missed you.” Gabriel murmured against Jesse’s lips, straddling him and pressing into another kiss. It went from chaste to obscene in a second, Jesse’s gasps and groans swallowed by Gabe without thought. Actions spoke better than words.

“You smell like shit.” Jesse responded the next time he had enough air to speak. Gabriel only laughed and scratched at Jesse’s scalp. 

“Back at ya, kid.” Jesse smiled down as him while Gabe shifted to sit between his knees. Their teasing jabs and chuckles tapered off, air around them beginning to go thick and hot as Gabriel hiked up Jesse’s shirt and kissed up his stomach.

Jesse laid back, one hand falling to the back of Gabe’s shorn head and the other stretching above him. He relaxed into the kisses, feeling Gabriel’s fingers rub through the hair on his chest and stomach. He had really missed this. The feeling of safety below Gabe, the love that they poured between them every single time they touched. Gabe’s hands couldn’t stop shifting, first helping Jesse pull his shirt off before he was squeezing at his hips and dipping his fingers below the waist band. Gabriel was everywhere, letting Jesse be lazy and content as Gabriel finally pulled his cock out of his boxers.

He groaned in appreciation, hand clamping around the back of Gabriel’s head. “Boss, I haven’t taken a shower-” He tried to at least warn his commander, but Gabe refused to be dissuaded, taking Jesse’s cock to the base in one swallow. Jesse cursed, fingernails pressing into the back of Gabriel’s head as he fucked his throat on Jesse’s cock. 

Gabe managed to yank Jesse’s boxers down his legs while still slurping at his cock. He pulled off to tongue at the head, making Jesse groan as Gabe rolled his balls between his fingers. “Your mouth feels like sin.” He choked out, gaining a smile from Gabriel before Jesse had to wrench himself away to find the lube. 

Gabriel didn’t stop touching him, fingers wrapping around his slick cock as he pressed kisses into Jesse’s hip. He groaned again, overwhelmed by sudden affection as he finally found the bottle of lube in Gabriel’s night stand. As soon as he settled onto his back, Gabriel sealed his lips around the head of Jesse’s cock, snatching the lube from his hand to slick his fingers.

His fingers pressed at Jesse’s hole, making him shiver and arch into the touch. He was nearly purring as Gabriel eased the first finger inside of him, petting at his shoulders as Gabe suckled at his cock. Jesse cursed as Gabe crooked his fingers, quickly stretching him out as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the side of his cock.

“I’m good, fuck me.” Jesse murmured, feeling lethargic with pleasure. Gabe gave him an incredulous look but obeyed anyway, finally leaning away to yank off his clothes. Jesse watched him with an arm tucked behind his head, stroking himself loosely. Gabe’s eyes were hot on him, cock bobbing as he pulled off his boxers. They stared at each other, separated by less than a foot, and yet held apart.

A smirk quirked at Jesse’s lips, thighs spreading as he pressed his feet to the mattress. “C’mon jefe, don’t leave me hanging.” He opened himself up for Gabriel’s eyes, showing off the jut of his cock and the swell of his balls. His hole was barely visible, poorly prepped and clenching until Gabriel surged forward.

He slicked his cock, nosing at Jesse’s cheek as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed their chests together. Gabriel pressed the head of his cock to Jesse’s hole, hissing through clenched teeth as his gripping insides opened for him. Jesse’s hole stung, a sweet kind of pain that made him grunt and turn away from Gabriel’s intense eyes. 

Part of him was expecting a hard and fast fuck, something quick and dirty to consummate their reunion, but Gabe was gentle with him. He rocked his cock inside of Jesse in slow rolls of his hips, groaning and cooing as Jesse accommodated to the stretch. He couldn’t seem to keep his lips off of Jesse, wiping wet kisses under his jaw as Gabriel’s hips met his ass, grinding his cock inside him and making Jesse clench and moan.

He didn’t try to thrust before Jesse was ready, coaxing him into messy presses of their lips that could barely be called kisses. Gabriel was just trying to take care of him, holding their chests together and press himself into Jesse’s nerves. His laziness quickly dissolved into desperation, arms hooking behind Gabriel’s neck and thighs clenching at his hips. He panted into Gabe’s mouth, finally nodding and groaning at the first real thrust inside of him. His cock rubbed against Gabe’s stomach, pre-come smearing across his heated skin as Gabriel buried his face in his shoulder. 

Teeth teased against Jesse’s skin, pulling more moans and whines from him as he pressed even closer to Gabriel. After so much pain and fear and worry, he was entirely overwhelmed, nails scratching down Gabriel’s back as his orgasm already started to sneak up on him. Gabriel wasn’t even really fucking, only rolling a few inches of his cock in and out of Jesse, sweet and gentle. Somehow, it was more overwhelming, more pleasurable than anything Jesse had ever experienced, with this man or anyone else. 

Gabriel shifted to cup the back of his head, fingers massaging into his neck as he leaned far back enough to stare down at Jesse’s blissed face. “I love you.” Gabriel’s voice was gravelly, eyes almost looking misty as Jesse scratched against his stubble.

“I love you, too.” And for a moment, the mission was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/) you can send me requests there!


End file.
